beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Gingka Hagane
Gingka Hagane ''' is the main protagonist in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fusion and Beyblade: Metal Masters. He is the number one Blader and is a strong and determined one with his friends Kenta Yumiya, Madoka Amano, Kyoya Tategami, Benkei Hanawa, Masamune Kadoya, Yu Tendo, Tsubasa Otori, and most recently, Yuki. He is currently a member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy, representing Japan with Masamune, Yu, Tsuabsa and, Madoka and his tag-partner is Masamune. His current Beyblade is Big Bang Pegasis F:D. Appearance Gingka has flame-colored spiky hair with a streak of white hair in the manga. He wears a blue headband with his Beyblade, Storm Pegasus on it. He also has gold-brown eyes (black in the manga) and has a small white bandage on his nose. His usual clothes consist of a long white scarf around his neck, the scarf represents the wings on pegasus, a blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, (red in the manga) white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, black pants and red-colored shoes (grey in the manga.) He keeps his Beyblade gear on his belt so that he can quickly use it whenever needed. His Launcher color was grey, now his digital Duotron Launcher is Light Blue. Later in the manga, Gingka's father, Ryo Hagane gives Gingka his own headband. Gingka now wears the headband that was previously worn by his father. Personality Personality-wise, he appears to be pretty laid back. He is often seen sleeping in awkward places and most of the time he does whatever he feels like doing. But, if he gets pushed to the edge, he'll do whatever it takes to protect his friends from harm. He battles from heart and never gives up. When his friends cheer for him, there is no way he can lose to anyone. He is really good at Beyblading and always believes that Attack, Defense and Stamina don't matter in battle at all, but your spirit. That belief has also helped in out in bleak situations. History Gingka was born 12 years before the main storyline in Koma Village. When Gingka was young, an evil organization called Dark Nebula appeared and decided to wreck havoc, they went into a volcano that has the Forbidden Bey, Lightning L-Drago. Gingka had gone out to the volcano that was being attacked, but his father, Ryo Hagane found out about this and went after him. After Ryo fought a battle against Ryuga, the mountain began to fall apart. During that moment, he launched his Beyblade at the rock wall behind Ginga, which created a hole in the rock wall for Gingka to escape. After that, Ryo officially gave him his Beyblade before he supposedly died. However, it is revealed in later episodes that Ryo is still alive. Anime Metal Fusion During the start of the anime, Gingka Hagane, is seen walking around the city, and is seen sleeping in unusual places like on top of a water tank. A little after that, he ran into a group of beyblade thugs called the Face Hunters who was bullying someone named Kenta. The five Face Hunters that were there had then challenged Gingka to a 5 vs. 1 handicap match, in which he easily beat them without even trying. Kenta was happy that someone was there to save the day, and that he even had someone to look up to. Not long after that they both became good friends and went to the Bey Park together. During their first conversation alone at the park, Kenta asked Gingka where he lives. Gingka then revealed to Kenta that he has been traveling around the country looking for someone challenging enough to battle him. Later he is then shown talking to Kenta again in the park about Kyoya and how powerful his beyblade is. He is then analyzing Pegasus when Madoka appears in front of him commenting on Pegasis' poor condition. She then offers to treat Pegasus, and Ginka accepts. One of the Face Hunters, Benkei, had proposed a challenge for Ginga, he had told him to meet them at a construction site. As soon as Gingka got there, one hundred face Hunters' thugs were there waiting with there beyblades eager to battle Gingka. After one hundred beyblades were launched, Gingka remains calm, and unphased by this. Soon after Kenta appears, he shows worry about Gingka, he says to him that this isn't a bey battle, and suggests for him to run. Still, Gingka isn't phazed, and he reassures Kenta that everything will be fine. Gingka then decides to get serious, and launches his Storm Pegasus. Gingka unleashes some of his power from his Storm Pegasus, knocked away the one hundred beyblades with ease, he even summons his beast Pegasis to finish the job knocking all those blades away. Soon afterwards, Gingka beat the one hundred Face Hunters who challenged him, their leader Kyoya challenged him to a battle. Later that day, at the City Bowl, Ginga is seen beyblading against some kids, which he easily defeats their blades in a single swipe. All the kids there got so excited that a strong blader like Ginga had challenged them to a beyblade match. Later he is then shown talking to Kenta again in the park about Kyoya and how powerful his beyblade is. He is then analyzing Pegasus when Madoka appears in front of him commenting on Pegasus' poor condition. She then offers to treat Pegasis, and Gingka accepts. Madoka takes both Ginga and Kenta to the B-Pit, the Beyblade shop in town, which is also her house and decided to help them out. Madoka stays up all night reparing Pegasis while Gingka observes on a nearby couch, and eventually falls asleep. The next day, the Face Hunters took off with Kenta's beyblade, and told Ginga if he didn't come to the Metal Tower, that something bad will happen to Kenta's Sagittario. After Ginga arrived at the Metal Tower, he began his battle with Kyoya. After Ginga won the battle, Sagittario was given back to Kenta. Little did Gingka know one of his enemies, Daidoji from the Dark Nebula Organization has returned, and they want him dead. That day, Kenta wanted to prove to Gingka to be a worthy opponent in battle so Ginga wouldn't leave town to find other strong opponents. Ginga accepted Kenta's challenge, decided to beybattle him. Kenta proved to be a worthy opponent, but Ginga won the battle using his first finishing move, Pegasus Star blast attack. Ginga explained to Kenta that he was going to stay in the city, that he wasn't going to leave. After Daidoji gave Benkei the "Dark Bull" bey, Benkei goes all crazy after that. Later, Ginga sees an enraged Benkei and beybattles him, and won. Not just that, but the next day, some guy named Tetsuya kidnapped Madoka, demanded a battle with him, which Ginga won of course. A female blader named Hikaru shows up in Metal Bey City, and wanted to battle against Ginga. Well it didn't turn out the way she wanted, as Ginga got sick, Kenta battled her in his place. Dark Nebula continues to manipulate Kyoya into thinking that Ginga is the bad guy. While that is happening, Daidoji asks the main computer (Merci) to gather more data on Gingka. Merci lured Ginga into an outhouse, which then Merci tricks Ginga into thinking that he's on TV. After Merci gathered enough data on Ginga, he kicked him out then left. The whole time Ginga had no idea that it was a trap to gather data on him. Daidoji then sent Kyoya back to the city to battle against Ginga for a second time. Both Benkei and Kenta had fought Kyoya that day. After their loss against Kyoya, they both returned to the B-Pit, but Benkei was more injured then Kenta. That night, a furious Ginga found Kyoya, battled it out with him. Later in the battle, many kids showed up to watch Ginga's battle against Kyoya, cheered him on. After Ginga won, a helicopter from above appeared. The person that came out of the helicopter gave Ginga a startling surprise. Ginga was shocked to see that it was Daidoji, one of the people from the Dark Nebula Organization that was responsible for the supposed death of Ginga's father. Ginga fought against Daidoji, but not too long after, the fight came to a halt and Daidoji left. Madoka, Kenta, Benkei had no idea what was going on, demanded an answer from Ginga. At first Ginga was reluctant to tell them anything, but then after his friends convinced him, he told them about Dark Nebula. After they found Kyoya, they all decided to go to the Dark Nebula castle to help Ginga to defeat them. Once Ginga reaches Daidoji's castle peak Daidoji asks Ginga to join him, he refuses and they start to battle which Ginga wins, their battle awakens Ryuga and L Drago, Gingka and Ryuga start beyblading and Ryuga wins easily and effortlessly, leaving Ginga shocked. Ginga then leaves for Koma Village in search for the Secret Scroll, however Kenta, Madoka, Kyoya and Benkei try to follow him, only to be split up. Ginga finds the Secret Scroll and finds it to have a message which is quite what he didn't expect. Ginga returns with confidence and meets up with Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta and Madoka along with Hyoma, his childhood friend and Hokuto. He then enters a Beyblade tournament in which the winner will get one wish. Ginga gets into the final battle with the mysterious Blader, Yu Tendo but loses. Regardless, Ginga congratulates Yu for winning but finds out Yu is a member of Dark Nebula. Yu's wish is to have a tournament called "Battle Bladers" in which Bladers from all across the country will compete in order to become number one. Ginga decides to enter this as a chance to defeat Ryuga. After getting 50,000 Beypoints to enter, Ginga fights fiercely and is likely to become defeat Ryuga. He however gets sidetracked when the mysterious Phoenix arrives. He finds out Phoenix is in fact his own father, Ryo Hagane. Ryo tells Ginga that he must defeat Ryuga for it is Ginga's destiny to stop Dark Nebula from ruling the world. Ginga gets into the final battle against Ryuga. Ginga gets struck many times and is trying to hold on. However, with the bond he has with his friends, he uses the Blader's Spirit to defeat Ryuga once and for all but at a cost. As Pegasus had to scarifice itself in order to defeat Lightning L-Drago. Metal Masters Gingka returns with a new Bey, Galaxy Pegasus. Gingka found it sometime after Pegasus sacrificed itself. He enters a tournament sponsored by the WBBA called "Big Bang Bladers". With his new friend and tag-partner, Masamune Kadoya and their friends Tsubasa, Yu and, Madoka they form Team Gan Gang Galaxy and won't hold anything back to win. Somewhere along the way, he finds Ryuga. Ryuga has a new Bey called Meteo L-Drago. He challenges Gingka to a battle and Ryuga wins. Ryuga then tells Gingka that he needs to find his Blader's Spirit. Metal Fight Beyblade 4D After defeating Faust and the Spiral Core, Gingka and Co. save a Blader named Yuki from a mysterious youth called Johannes. Yuki tells them that he witnessed the Star Fragement, the meteor that created the original Pegasus and L-Drago. Another meteor fell and that single lights dwells inside of Yuki's Beyblade, Anubius. The Star Fragment told Yuki that a great evil is trying to revive the "Black Sun" and "Nemesis" to destroy the world by using the unknown power of the Star Fragment. Gingka and his friends must fight them just as soon as they used to their new 4D System Beyblades. In ''Fragment of the Star'', Gingka awaits a battle with Kenta, but ends up on an island fighting none other than Kyoya. Manga Gingka began his adventures with Pegasis 105F, the Bey his father had given to him before dying. After Ryuga defeated him again his Beyblade was shattered. Gingka the Face of Pegasus and transported it onto the old training Pegasus that they used in his village when he was younger: it consists of the first design of the Pegasis Wheel, which was not released officially. Once he met God of Bey, which he completely respects and even bows to, he went through the bitter cold of the mountain and a volcano, and eventually launched his training Pegasus into the magma to have it transform into Storm Pegasus 105RF. Battles Beyblades *Wind Cancer 145FS: When Ginga is about to battle Hyoma in the green hades, They talk about the way it was formed and there is a flashback about the first few battles in it. You can see Ginga's firts Beyblade. *[[Pegasis 105F|'Pegasis 105F']]: Gingka's first Beyblade. Pegasus was given to him by his father, Ryo Hagane before he died. Ginga used this Beyblade until Chapter 5 when Ryuga nearly broke it with his Lightning L-Drago Beyblade. *[[Storm Pegasus 105RF|'Storm Pegasus 105RF']]: In the anime, Gingka started out with Storm Pegasus instead of Pegasus 105F. In the anime he retains his Shooting Star Attack and Tornado Wing Attack from the manga. Storm Pegasus is an Attack-Type Beyblade. *'Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F:' Gingka's new Beyblade after Storm Pegasus sacrificed itself to defeat Lightning L-Drago. Known as the strongest Attack-Type Beyblade Ginga ever used. Retains most his attacks from the previous Beyblade. *[[Big Bang Pegasis F:D|'Big Bang Pegasis F:D']]: After fighting Damian's Hell Kerbecs in Big Bang Bladers, Galaxy Pegasus' Fusion Wheel gets shattered. Due to this, Gingka switches to "counter-offensive mode" and creates, Big Bang Pegasis. It is Gingka's current Bey. Pegasus Pegasus is the beast inside Gingka's Beyblade. Special Moves *[[Starblast Attack|'Starblast Attack']] : Gingka's finishing move in Metal Fight Beyblade DS This attack has Pegasus jumping in the air and bouncing off stadium walls or being knocked back by other Beyblades. Pegasus then falls down to earth sideways with a coating of energy around it, striking a Beyblade multiple times, normaly ending the battle then, but sometimes it fails. * :shoting star attack Gingka's first finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 1. (anime) * :Tornado wing Gingka's second finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 5. (anime) * : Gingka's third finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack on Episode 10. (anime) * : Gingka's fourth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in Episode 30. (anime) * : Storm Bringer Gingka's fourth finishing move in the anime. He first used this attack in chapter 2 of the manga, and episode 34 in the anime. * :' Star Gazer '''Ginga's 1st finishing move in Metal Masters. Like a super powered Starblast attack Gallery 'Beyblade: Metal Fusion' Ginga.jpg|Gingka Hagane Ginga_Hagane.jpg|Gingka Ginga2.jpg|Gingka RyugaVSGinga.jpg|Gingka vs Ryuga YoungGingaHyoma.jpg|Young Gingka and Hyoma Skeleton.png|Gingka's skeleton. Ginga hamburger Kid.jpg|Gingka showing his hamburger to a kid Gingka, Kenta and Madoka.jpg|Gingka, Kenta and Madoka Gingka running.jpg|Gingka running. Gingka and Kenta.jpg|Gingka and Kenta. Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei.jpg|Gingka, Madoka, Kenta and Benkei Ginga playing the hero to save Kenta.png|Gingka and Kenta. Joeyjoey2.PNG|Gingka unleashing some of his Pegasus power. Ginga as he unleashes some of his power from Storm Pegasis.png|Gingka unleashing some of his Bey power. gingka2.jpeg gingka3.jpeg gingka8.jpeg movie41.PNG movie5.PNG Phoenix and ginga.jpg|Phoenix and Ginga. ginga10.jpg|Ginga laying down in the grass being glad. GvsR-Launching.jpg|Gingka vs Reiji ginga_hagane_by_anniemosethecat-d32mup9.jpg 28544-359.jpg 98336985265.jpg 17387-24.jpg 21911.jpg 'Beyblade: Metal Masters' Gingka7.jpeg|In Beyblade Metal Masters Gingka10.jpeg|Ginga in the Ending Song Checking data.PNG|Searching for info. metal masters.PNG|After seeing Ryuga again in Beyblade Metal Masters Opening2.PNG|Gingka and the others in the opening of season 2 'Metal Fight Beyblade 4D' 4D 001.PNG|Gingka in 4D. 4D 005.PNG|Gingka, Madoka and Kenta. 4D 010.PNG|Gingka. 4D 006.PNG|Gingka and Kyoya about to fight. 4D 007.PNG|Gingka and Pegasus. 4D 013.PNG|Gingka unleashing his Blader's Spirit. 4D 009.PNG|Gingka and Kyoya running. Manga GingaM2.jpg|Gingka in the manga GingaM3.jpg|Gingka in the manga holding a launcher GingaM1.jpg|Gingka in the manga Ginganeesgin.PNG|New manga design iuewhew.PNG|New manga design iwei0we.PNG|New manga design Trivia * ''Ginga means "galaxy"; this relates to the continuing theme of celestial objects - i.e galaxies - used throughout the Beyblade series. Hagane means "steel" and is a reference to the Beyblades in Beyblade: Metal Fusion. * The voice actor for Gingka is the same voice actor who played Brooklyn from Beyblade: G-Revolution and Lync from Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia. * Gingka obtaining his father's headband may imply that Gingka is growing into a young man and will become a legendary Blader just like his father was. * Gingka resembles Johnny McGregor from the original Beyblade series. As they have large, red, spiky hair and wear a blue headband. Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Beyblade Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Male Category:Characters